thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Steffon Vyrwel
Ser Steffon Vrywell is the Lord Commander of the Order of the Greenhand. He was killed by Lord Eustace Osgrey while defending his king. Biography Steffon was born in the light of the Seven, to a father with glory long-gone and a young mother, newly wed. Only a few years after Steffon’s birth did the gods grant him a younger brother, but the Stranger claimed his mother during the birth. As far as Steffon could remember, his father didn’t weep for his mother, but he rarely saw a smile on the man’s face after it. At a young age, it became Steffon’s ambition to become a knight, like those in his story-books. Because of this, he worked on his swordplay and his horse riding alone, until he could convince his cousin to allow him to squire for him. His cousin was a well-perfumed tourney-knight, but a knight he still was - and the young wyvern would get more experience with him rather than without him. Steffon was only squiring for his kinsmen for a few years before he was knighted. Despite being incredibly unprepared for actual warfare, he was very proud of himself. After he stopped squiring for his cousin, Vyrwel began improving upon what he had learnt at the many tourneys he had watched and participated in. Soon enough, he began to see an improvement in his skills - he was steadier on his horse and his skills with the sword became more bold and precise and would be deadly if he had fought in a live steel duel before. Steffon fought in many more tournaments and gained more praise before war broke out between the great kingdoms of the land. As a knight and the son of a lord, it was his duty to fight, so fight he did. He entered the war with his cousin and brother, but luck wasn’t on their side. Steffon’s cousin caught a sword in his neck and his brother lost an eye to an infection, but Steffon made it out fine. In fact, he had proved himself on the battlefield in front of his king, who proposed that he could join the famed Order of the Greenhand, which was missing a knight. At once, Steffon accepted, renouncing his claim to Darkdell. When he got home, his father was furious, but he didn’t care about what his father had to say now. To himself, he had risen beyond his station. Over the years, Steffon became well known throughout the Kingdom of the Reach as he soon became the Lord-Commander of the order. This got to the knight’s head, but he reminded himself of what a true knight was to be, and boastful was not one of a true knight’s qualities. Soon, as Lord-Commander, lords began to ask for their sons and brothers and nephews to squire for him. He only accepted two - one of the blood of his king, and the other a bastard of Fossoway. Now, as the political landscape in Westeros gets shakier by the minute, Steffon hopes that he can keep his knight’s virtue in the months to come. Timeline 268 AA - Steffon is born. 271 AA - Steffon’s younger brother, Loras, is born. His mother dies in childbirth. 275 AA - Steffon begins to train with the sword and on the saddle. 279 AA - Steffon’s cousin takes him as a squire. 284 AA - Steffon is knighted. 291 AA - Steffon fights in the War of the Trident, becomes a member of the Order of the Greenhand. 294 AA - Steffon becomes the Lord-Commander of the Order. 297 AA - Steffon takes on two squires. 298 - The Lord-Commander leaves for Harrenhal. Family Addam Vyrwel, father (54). Genna Vyrwel, mother (d.271). Loras Vyrwel, brother (27). Addam Flowers, squire (13) - Archetype: Warrior. Ormund Gardener, squire (8) Ser Isaac Tarly (33) - Archetype: Tourney Knight. Ser Arthur Crane (28) - Archetype: Warrior. Category:House Gardener Category:Knight Category:House Vrywell